Donde Pertenezco
by moveslikecurt
Summary: Si bien Hawk lo iba a hacer famoso, no quería serlo sin sus amigos a su lado. Showverse.


**Rated:** T

**Nº de palabras:** 754

**Advertencias: **Menciones de 1x19-20 Big Time Concert.

**Disclaimer:** Big Time Rush no me pertenece, ni la banda ni la serie. Todo pertenece a su creador Scott Fellows y a Nickelodeon.

* * *

Caminé por todo el parque de Palm Woods mientras pensaba, lo que me había dicho Sebastian era bastante cierto y la toalla caliente que me tiro no fue muy necesaria pero dentro de todo el dilema que estaba pasando algo me hizo pensar y digamos que me hizo despertar en todo el sentido.

Debo admitir que de verdad quería ser famoso, no importaba si Hawk se encargaba de hacerlo o si lo hacían Gustavo y Kelly, solo quería tener montañas de dinero, chicas a mi alrededor y ser conocido en todo el mundo, pero si eso significaba tener que cambiarme el nombre y tener que poner botox en mis labios ¡No señor! James Diamond no estaba dispuesto a hacer esas estupideces además prefiero tener un jefe al que le sale humo por las orejas y que me llame perro a tener un jefe que me quiera cambiar por completo y que haga sonidos de águila todo el tiempo, eso era aterrador.

Pero más que todo eso era el hecho de que no quería hacer esto solo. Si bien al principio solo quería ser famoso y no me importaba lo que les pasara a mis amigos respecto a mi decisión, el estar por meses en Palm Woods junto con mis tres mejores amigos había cambiado totalmente mi opinión. Big Time Rush cambió mi opinión respecto a esto.

Ser famoso ya no me importa si no lo hago con mis amigos, no podría tener una carrera solista, estaría muy…solo y quiero tener a mis amigos a mi lado.

Aunque sé que si tengo una carrera por mi cuenta los demás estarán bien, Logan se convertiría en doctor, Kendall haría lo imposible para ser miembro de los Minnesota Wilds y Carlos…terminaría convirtiéndose en policía para combatir el mal ya que no podía ser un superhéroe.

Pero sé que si los cuatro unimos fuerzas y volvemos a ser Big Time Rush será mucho mejor para nosotros, estaremos juntos y haremos algo que nos gusta que es cantar, dedicarnos a la música, seguir siendo los 4 perros de Minnesota.

Mi decisión es total y completamente final, quiero estar al lado de mis amigos en un concierto, quiero armonizar con ellos, bailar con ellos, hacer música juntos.

Apresuré el paso sintiendo como el corazón se me agitaba y sonriendo como una niña con un oso de peluche. La gente me miraba como si luciera como un total idiota y créanme que no me interesa porque sé que soy uno, abandoné a mis amigos en pleno plan de continuar nuestras vidas como cantantes ¿Qué amigo es capaz de hacer eso y no ser un idiota a la vez?

En el momento en que crucé las puertas de Rocque Records sentí como mi corazón latía aun más rápido y como mis nervios aumentaban. Conociendo bien a los chicos Kendall me golpearía en la cara, Logan me daría un enorme sermón por haber cometido el peor error de mi vida y Carlos simplemente no me hablaría por un buen tiempo. Podía vivir con todo eso pero quería que ellos supieran que iba a estar en Big Time Rush y que no los iba a abandonar otra vez.

Caminando por los pasillos y llegando a la sección en donde se encontraba el estudio noté que todos los instrumentos no estaban al igual que los sillones y muchas cosas del lugar. Gustavo debe de haber vendido todo. Pobre hombre, estaba haciendo todo esto por nosotros, por Big Time Rush, no lo hacía por él porque si fuese así buscaría otra banda y se hubiese desecho de nosotros en el momento en que Kendall le ofreció que nos llevara a todos a Los Ángeles. Debo admitir que siento algo de aprecio hacia el gran perro a pesar de que no me haya elegido en un principio y que me haya "odiado" por parecerme a Matthew McConaughey.

_"Oh you're such a turd, oh yeah a giant turd…_" escuché como Kendall empezaba la canción que le hizo a Gustavo en el momento en que me defendió y escuché como Carlos y Logan se le unían cantando y haciendo sonar la canción bastante bien.

Cuando llegué a centímetros de la puerta y vi como mis amigos incluso le habían hecho una coreografía a la canción, supe que estaba en el lugar indicado. Pude ver que ellos estaban en mi futuro y no solo yo.

Pero por muy bien que estén cantando la canción, hay una parte que solo yo puedo hacer.

"_And you smell…Like a turd…!_"

Si…estaba donde pertenecía.

* * *

**Nota Final: **Espero que les guste! Esto lo tenia planeado hace mucho tiempo y ahora por fin lo pude escribir. Se podría decir que es lo que pensaba James en Big Time Concert después de que Sebastian le dio esa pequeña charla y le tiro una toalla caliente en la cara porque seamos sinceros algo debe de habersele pasado por la cabeza cuando fue a Rocque Records y completó The Giant Turd song como el sabe hacerlo.

En respuesta a la sugerencia de RusherloveKogan, ¿Será buena idea hacer un long fic? Osea aun no se me ocurre alguna idea y no seria malo que me dieran alguna para ver si me inspiro y todo eso pero ¿Les gustaría que lo hiciera? Los reviews y las ideas son aceptados por esta escritora. (:

**-Cam**


End file.
